


Lullaby

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Baby!Reader, Baby!You, F/M, You're a god damn baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Echoing cries were heard from a distance and Dan groaned. Suzy and Arin had asked Dan to babysit their baby (Name) for a few hours, but Dan only agreed with the "promise" that she'd stay asleep.

"Lying dicks..." Dan mumbled, yawning as he made his way to the nursery.

(Name) was sitting on her bottom, holding onto the bars of her crib and crying her eyes out. Dan reluctantly reached in and pulled out his godchild/niece, walking out into the living room and sitting on the couch, shooing Mochi away. He helped her stand up on his thighs and smiled at her, reaching forward and kissing her tiny, chubby little hands that were wrapped securely around his weird thumbs. (Name) sniffled, sucking her bottom lip in her mouth and staring at Dan.

"So, uh... What's wrong?"

(Name) just blinked at Dan.

"Barry!" Dan called out before remembering the man was not there for once, instead editing Grump videos at their shared home.

"Ro- Wait." Even if Ross was there he wouldn't enlist in his help.

(Name's) lip trembled and Dan panicked, "No, no, no, no, don't cry baby, please don't cry because then I'll cry and no one wants that, right?" He pulled her to him and cradled her to his chest, taking her little hand and holding it between his index finger and thumb. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"You're a cute kid. Don't say anything, but I prefer you over Ninja Brian." He joked, tickling her stomach and making her giggle a bit.

At this point her tears had stopped but (Name) still needed to go back to bed, especially before her mother and father returned from their break from the baby.

"So, uh... Go back to sleep."

(Name) giggled and played with Dan's face. Dan licked her finger, making her pull her hand away and laugh, Mimi soon coming over and sitting on Dan's lap. (Name) reached for the cat, managing to grab hold of her ear. Dan tried to gently pry her grasp, but for a ten month old she was fairly strong. Mimi was clearly uncomfortable with it and Dan feared the reaction.

Dan racked his brain for something he could do, something in his skill set that would A.) get the child to sleep and B.) get her to let go of the poor cat. Taking her to the Grump room and playing Mike Tyson Punch-Out! probably wouldn't work out...

"(Name)."

The baby glanced at Dan, still holding onto Mimi's ear. Dan squeezed her chubby arm gently and tried to figure something out. Before she could turn her head a light bulb seemed to glow from inside the Jewfro and Dan smiled at her.

"Hey boys and girls,  
This ninja science lesson's gonna rock your world!  
Now close your eyes and travel back in time,  
With me and Ninja Brian,  
It's gonna blow your mind to shit!"

Dan kept going before contemplating the fact he just swore in front of a baby, keeping up the soft singing of his most popular song.

"It was an ordinary day at Dinosaur High,  
When Stegosaurus raised his hand to call for high-fives.  
Tyrannosaurus saw this and got pissed,  
Because his tiny wrists,  
Caused his high-five to miss,  
And he was like "F this!""

Dan smiled some more, his conscience now clear and (Name) had let go of Mimi's ear, who had run off to find Mochi immediately after. Dan shifted so he was laying on the couch, (Name) using him for a giant pillow.

"Oh Yeah!  
Oh yeah!  
It's an old school Dinosaur Laser Fight!  
Oh Yeah!  
Hell Yeah!  
Just a classic Dinosaur Laser Fight!"

They both yawned, soon falling asleep before he could finish the song. Later Suzy and Arin had returned home, smiling and taking pictures of their best friend and daughter, carefully moving her to her crib and letting Dan sleep on the couch. For many years after that when (Name) couldn't sleep, Suzy and Arin would just call Dan for his soft, live rendition of Dinosaur Laser Fight, specially renamed "(Name's) Lullaby."


End file.
